


O jedną sowę za dużo

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, choroba nie Remus - choroba nie wybiera, nos mi odpadł, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: "Kiszka nie wędlina - teściowa nie rodzina" - to prawda życiowa, której Remus powinien się jak najszybciej nauczyć, o ile chce zachować partnera i zdrowie psychiczne. || Prompt w środku





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> "- Nie przejmujesz się poślubieniem wilkołaka, który ma nastoletnią córkę i rozpadające się stado, a przeraża cię własna matka?  
> \- Widziałeś moją matkę. Ciebie też powinna przerażać."  
> matka lub ojciec
> 
> 29.09.2016 r. 20:00

To miał być najpiękniejszy dzień jego życia. Remus ledwo powstrzymywał się przed nerwowym dreptaniem a wilk w nim wcale nie pomagał, domagając się porwania partnera w jakieś ustronne miejsce i zatwierdzenia go, bo zwierzęciu nie były potrzebne żadne wydumane ceremonie. On już wiedział, że Syriusz jest ich.

Lepiej jednak, by sam Syriusz o tym pamiętał, bo sposób w jaki krążył po pokoju i poprawiał nerwowo szatę obrażał Lunatyka w najgłębszy, zwierzęcy sposób. Jego partner był zdenerwowany, był zmartwiony, a on nie wiedział co z tym zrobić. 

— Skarbie — zaczął, ale Syriusz przerwał mu machnięciem ręki. 

— Nie Remusie, po prostu nie. Ona jest straszna, ona jest przerażająca i kompletnie tutaj niepotrzebna! Nie rozumiem jak mogłeś ją zaprosić! Ją!

— Kochanie, wiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany — spróbował ponownie, jednak Black przerwał mu warkotem:

— Zmartwiony, zmartwiony? Remus, ja nie jestem zmartwiony, ja jestem _przerażony!_

I wtedy w Remusie coś się zagotowało. 

— Przerażony? Jesteś przerażony? Nie przeraża cię poślubienie wilkołaka z nastoletnim synem i rozpadającym się stadem, a przeraża cię twoja własna matka?

Syriusz spojrzał na niego nawiedzonym wzrokiem i w kilka kroków przekroczył dzielącą ich odległość, by chwycić Remusa za ramiona i mocno nim potrząsnąć.

— Remi, moja matka jest pełnokrwistym Blackiem. Ciebie też ona powinna przerażać.


End file.
